Inkjet printheads are composite integrated circuit devices in which polymers and other materials are layered together during fabrication. Polymers are often used in inkjet printheads to form fluidic structures and as adhesives and encapsulants.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale. The relative size of some parts is exaggerated for clarity.